The global video surveillance market remains strong given the actual and perceived needs for surveillance in response to problems such as violent crime, property crime, and terrorism. In particular, a significant amount of activity in the global surveillance market relates to replacing analog security cameras with newer and more flexible digital surveillance cameras. Given this, there exists a continued need for solutions that can expedite and ease installation of surveillance equipment generally and security cameras in particular.